


Slick

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Series: The Two from the Band [1]
Category: The Boys in the Band (2020)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Slightly altered ending of The Boys in the Band movie that just dropped on Netflix.
Relationships: Harold/Cowboy
Series: The Two from the Band [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a vent piece? Also, I named the cowboy because I didn't want to just be calling him Cowboy throughout the entire piece.

The ground was slick. Rain pattered the roof of the taxi as it drove down a dull lit street in New York. Bud glanced quickly over at the man next to him. Harold stared out the window, his eyes looking as glassy as the ones perched on his nose. The young man fiddled with the edge of his shirt while he pulled his focus to the fasted raindrop rolling down the window. He was very disappointed when another overtook it.

“Tex.” Harold spoke in a monotonous tone; Bud didn’t notice at first. “Cowboy?” Harold snapped his fingers lightly.

Bud looked over, his brain slowly getting more hazy. “Uh huh?”

Harold shut his eyes and took a breath in. The rain grew heavier and Bud turned eagerly back to watch the raindrops slide down the glass at his side. He ran his finger along the top of one of Harold’s gifts that was in his lap, he didn’t know which one it was.

“What’s your name?” The words poured into the air quietly, loud enough for Bud to hear, quiet enough that the driver didn’t hear.

Bud leaned over and licked his lips in a sultry manner. “Whatever you want it to be.”

Harold turned to look at him better, “real name, kid. Don’t want you getting confused.”

Bud smiled foolishly. “I don’t understand.”

Harold’s eyes rolled behind his glasses. Bud waited for a reply that was never given. He turned back to the window, rubbing his damp lips dry. He wasn’t quite sure what kind of a party he had just been to. It was different. Very different. There were a lot more people than usual. And people were more harsh toward him. Bud wasn’t the smartest of people in the shed but he knew when his feelings were hurt.

The young man look down to see what his fingers were gliding over. Kneepads. _Bejewelled_ kneepads. Bud grinned.

“You like them?” Harold took one into his hand and ran his thumb over the the embroidered H. “Bernard is a bold one.”

Bud crinkled his nose. “Which one’s Bernard?”

The corners of Harold mouth peeked and he let go of the kneepad. Bud took them in his hands and pressed one finger into the softness of the fabric before Harold spoke up.

“Your name?” Harold repeated.

“Bud.” He said confidently.

“Wow…” Harold exuded. “Surprised you know that one, cowboy.” The curly haired man reached over and toyed with Bud’s neck scarf. “Yes. Emory did well… You’ll do fine.” Harold turned back to look out the window at the drenched New York terrain.

Bud blinked. “So… Who’s Bernard?”

The only other noise that could be heard was the rain, splattering the roof. Bud turned away after not receiving an answer.

“Never you mind, Bud. You needn’t mind.” Harold smirked.

Bud grinned. He carefully shuffled closer and laid his head against Harold’s shoulder.

Harold watched Bud out of the corner of his eye.

Bud’s eyes fluttered shut.

The car trundled on.

The ground was slick.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :))


End file.
